With continuous development and improvement of Internet technologies, in a process of presenting document data, user terminals can statically share document data. That is, user terminals can transmit document data to each other based on a network. By means of static sharing, required document data may be transferred in time from a personal user terminal of a user to a user terminal that needs to perform a presentation, thereby facilitating usage of a user.
In an existing presentation process, different document data has different data formats. Therefore, it easily occurs that a user terminal that performs a presentation is incompatible with a data format of document data and cannot present the document data. In addition, a user often needs to operate the document data presented on the user terminal, but a presentation process needs to depend on the document data presented on the user terminal. That is, the user cannot leave the user terminal that performs a presentation, and consequently, a presentation effect of the document data is affected.